


Booyah, Fordham Law (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Other, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by anonymous: Ok I love the Alpha and Omega AU Now I have a request ^^ Maybe in That AU Sonny x Reader where Sonny is an Omega and the reader is an Alpha and he is a little embarassed because his Alpha always teastes Him During his work ?</p><p>(lmao this one is super shitty and i am sorry also i am posting this instead of putting it to be posted tomorrow to apologize for neglecting you guys for a bit - e)</p><p>word count: 1047</p><p>warnings: dirty talk, teasing, nsfw themes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booyah, Fordham Law (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

The best thing about being an alpha with a True Mate?

The ability to jumpstart their heat, no matter how far away it is or how recently it ended.

You hadn’t exactly tried it out, though. But you wanted to. Sonny was so closed off about his heat, so embarrassed. He felt like being a male omega was bad enough, but being a needy omega? That was almost worse, especially when he was needy when he wasn’t in heat.

It didn’t help that everyone, except his mother, was an alpha. All of his sisters, his father… Most of his cousins. He was almost ashamed of it, but you let him know that being an omega wasn’t bad. Frequently you reminded him that if he wasn’t an omega, if he was a beta or an alpha, that you two wouldn’t be together. He would have found another omega to be with had he not been one himself and you would have settled down with someone who wasn’t your True Mate.

That always seemed to get a smile out of him, and a kiss for you.

But Sonny wasn’t going to get any kisses. He wasn’t going to get any hugs, any hand holding, anything. He was getting no physical touch, not until his heat started early. You had spoken to all the alphas you had known that had found their True Mates and had tried this process and you had been given all the advice that you could remember.

You had written down notes, studied, and the one thing all of the stories had in common was no physical touch. Soon he would be shaking, body temperature rising so much he wouldn’t be able to stand clothing, he would be begging and pleading and wondering where his heat had come from.

And then yours would start soon after, because when you found your True Mate, you heats synced up. And everything would be great and wonderful and maybe Sonny wouldn’t hate being an omega so much after.

So when you woke up, the day you decided to try your experiment, you slipped out of bed leaving Sonny alone and probably cold. He liked to complain that if you weren’t there to hold him in the morning that he was cold for the rest of the day.

When he got to work, and you greeted him with a smile and, “Hey, love,” you could see him shivering. He reached out for your hand, probably to kiss your knuckles, but you slid them in the pocket of your pants. He gave you a confused look, but brushed it off.

“Goodmorning,” Sonny still smiled at you, still leaned toward you for a kiss, “I missed you this morning. I’m cold.” It was subtle, meant to egg you into telling him why you had left before he had even awoke, but you merely smiled softly at him.

“I’m sorry, love. I’ll go get you a coffee before I go with Olivia to interview a suspect.” And then you turned and walked away. You knew Sonny would be hurt, but only for a little bit. When his heat hit him, from out of nowhere, he would understand. He would know why you had refused to touch him, to be intimate in any way with him.

—

But Sonny wasn’t sure. He wasn’t sure why you were avoiding him. He was hurt, scared, terrified of the bond you shared being broken by an outside source. He had never heard of a True Bond breaking, but was sure it was possible. But then, after he had coffee in his hand and you flounced out the door he figured out your game.

It was the cold chill down his spine, the bead of sweat on his forehead, the uncomfortable change in his pants.

He was going into heat.

—

The power was burning in your stomach. Sonny had figured it out and, as you sat at your desk filling out paperwork, you got to watch him squirm. He was glaring at you, but you knew he didn’t mind. Sonny was a very calm omega and he usually went along with whatever you chose with no complaint.

It was you who was complaining.

He was throwing it on thick, rolling his sleeves to his elbows, gesturing, speaking without looking directly at you. If you didn’t know better, you’d say he was playing right into his heat, giving you what you wanted by ignoring you just as much as you were ignoring him.

But you knew how to crack him. Sonny was a calm man, both in and out of bed, but there was one thing that he loved, he craved, he needed.

Praise.

And as his alpha you were always willing to dish it out, coo in his ear as you worked him over. So you knew that if you praised him, told him how good and how smart and how loyal he was, that Sonny would come undone at the seams and locking in his heat would be all too easy. So when Sonny corrected Barba on something you grinned and ran a hand down Sonny’s back.

“That’s a good job,” You cooed slowly, so the team could watch you speak to him but not hear, “Such a good job.” A visible shiver ran down his spine as Sonny finally turned to look at you, glaring hard. He thanked you, tersely, before shaking your hand off of his body. You smirked because you knew why; your touch was scorching compared to the cool he was feeling in the midst of his heat. You felt victorious, and even more so when you cornered Sonny in the breakroom.

“Listen,” You started off, innocently, “You did really good in there.” He just scoffed at you, but a small smile played on his face.

“I know I did. You’ve done a really good job startin’ my heat, too.” You grinned at him.

“It’s a new trick I learned from a couple of fellow alphas. Are you enjoying it?”

“Not particularly.” But you knew he was lying. So you wrapped your arms around him and leaned close enough to kiss him- but you didn’t. Instead you whispered, low and gravely, something innocent yet dirty enough to make Sonny moan outright.

“Booyah, Fordham Law.”


End file.
